What Will you be Building?
by dustytiger
Summary: After the events at his cabin, Gibbs has another visitor come over, but this is much more of a social call. A Gibbs/Borin stand alone. Enjoy!


Title: What Will you Be Building?  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T same as the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS it belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors and actresses who make the characters come to life weekly. I'm still poor and making no money from this.  
Summary: After the events at his cabin, Gibbs has another visitor come over, but this is much more of a social call.  
Notes: I've always liked Gibbs with Borin, I've been working on another fic for a while now, but this jumped into my head. Thought I'd dip my toe in a quick little stand alone and hope this will encourage my muse with some other stuff in my head. The title comes from a song that has made me think of Gibbs from the first time I heard it. It's by a fave artist of mine named Amelia Curran. I like the idea of the title meaning building a relationship as well as Gibbs you know building actual things.

* * *

The door opened again as Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in front of his fire place, sipping slowly on his beer. He looked up, not sure who to expect. A small smile spread across his face. She went into the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge. She cracked it open took a swig and sat down next him. He wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder a smile crossing her own lips. She sighed softly taking another long sip of the beer that was still in her hand.

"Rough one?" he asked.

"Not compared to you," she replied.

"It's not a contest," he shifted and began to massage her shoulders.

Sometimes it amazed her how gentle he could be when they were alone. If anyone had told her that this is where their relationship would end up she would have told them they were crazy, but she was actually happy with where things had gone. She knew it hadn't been long, but she had missed him while he was at the cabin. There was something comfortable about not only this space, but the time they spent together.

"How were you divorced three times?" she asked.

He chuckled softly. "This is a new development in my personality."

She allowed herself to relax. She sighed softly still amazed they were in such a comfortable routine together. She moved from his grasp took a few more sips of her beer and moved to face him, knowing if he kept this up she'd end up asleep before anything else happened. She brushed her lips against his, and he snaked his arms around her. The shared the embrace for a long moment before she pulled away, laying her head against his.

"I can douse the fire and we can go upstairs," he told her.

She shrugged. "I'm comfortable here right now."

"All right."

They could spend hours together without saying anything. She'd never felt so connected to anyone before. His team had always made jokes when she would work with them and she wondered if any of them suspected that they had started to date since they'd last worked a case together. She watched the flames of the fire dance, taking sips of her drink. Neither of them wanted to turn on the TV or go down to work on the boat. With everything that had happened they just needed to wind down, and they were happy to be doing it together.

"You're quiet," he told her. "What's on your mind?"

"Jethro," she whispered uncertainly.

There were times where their similarities made things difficult, but this wasn't one of them. He knew exactly what had been weighing on her mind since she'd come in, and it wasn't the case she had just worked. It was the case that he had finally closed. He didn't regret his actions but he knew she would have questions about why he let it happen as it did. He also knew she knew about how he had found peace after losing his first wife.

"I know you don't agree with how I made it happen. It needed to happen," he explained.

"Will it really help?" she asked with a loud sigh.

"I think it has. Emily has her father again. I did the right thing."

"All right."

"He was on the most wanted list. I wasn't going to let him get away again. If he was in a cage he'd figure out how to escape. He's gone and the world is a better place for it. He was armed we just made sure we got the kill shot."

"Is that what really happened?"

He squeezed her hand, knowing she would be able to read the report about what had happened. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want her to leave over it. He knew he had to be honest, but he stood by his decisions.

"He came there to kill me and whoever was with me," he told her. "We took him out."

"Okay, Jethro."

She was quiet for a long moment considering everything he'd told her. She squeezed his hand, knowing that it wasn't up to her to approve his choices. He'd been honest with her, and that's what she'd needed. Everything between them was different from every relationship she'd been in before and he wanted to make it work.

"You can ask me anything Abby," he assured her.

"This is still new to me."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Me too," he assured her. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yes, but the fire is perfect."

"Why do you think I sleep on the couch when I'm alone?"

She laughed. "I always thought you wanted to be closer to the boat."

He smiled. "It can't go anywhere on its own."

"Did you just make a joke?"

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I think I did. You bring out good in me."

"Rule five, don't waste good."

"That's my rule five too. How about we not tell Abby?"

"She's great, but I don't want a big new age explanation about how we are meant to be together."

"Good."

She smiled at him then kissed him softly on the lips. He had his arms wrapped around her waist but slid them lower stopping at her ass. She pulled away a moment later, kissing him again before she went up the stairs. He watched her go up them before dousing the fire and joining her. When he went into the bedroom he grinned seeing her clad in red cotton night gown with a deep "v" cut. He had been pleasantly surprised to learn she slept in tank tops and not in old ratty t-shirts.

"Jethro, why do you always look at me like that when I change into my pajamas?" she asked him.

"You never struck me as the lingerie type," he replied.

"This isn't lingerie, these are pajamas."

"It's red, and shows off your chest."

"It's cotton."

"I don't think the fabric changes anything."

"Lingerie is lace and see-through Jethro and I do not own anything like that."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm good with that," he assured her, pulling his shirt over his head.

She was already across the room, and ran her hands up the exposed skin. He smiled at her knowing exactly how the day was going to end, and he knew that' what the both needed. She pulled him onto the bed, but then laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair still not saying much.

"Why is this between just us?" she asked finally.

"It's working this way," he explained. "I'm not hiding you."

"I know."

"We can tell them Abby." His fingers were now on the side of her cheek.

She nodded. "All right."

She moved and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, resting on her hips. This time she didn't fight it she allowed herself to get lost in the emotions. She knew that what she had with him was good and they would keep moving forward together. She moaned softly when she felt his lips against the pulse point on her neck. He knew exactly how to get a response from her, and she liked it.

He pulled away from her for a moment, smiling and running his fingers along her cheeks. "I love you Abby Borin," he told her, thick with emotion.

Every time she heard those words, her heart would soar. He didn't tell her often, but when he would she knew he meant it. She kissed him softly then smiled back at him. It felt good to have something real and healthy with him even if no one knew about it. She knew in time the truth would come out but for the time being there was something comforting about the time they spent together in his home.

"I love you too," she whispered.

The End

Notes: So that was that. I hope you liked it, please let me know if you did. Heart and hugs to any support on this it always means the world.


End file.
